


月圆之夜

by Rachel_Lai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Top Eduardo, werewolf!Eduardo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: EM 就是月圆之夜(中秋)一发简单粗暴的狼人梗pwp 设定大学在一起了
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	月圆之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前旧文搬运

“我们需要谈谈。”

Mark僵住了，虽然在外人看来他与平时并无二致——眼睛直直地盯向前方，双脚向前机械性迈步，然而他的心沉到了胃里，脑袋里的搜索引擎以最快的速度疯狂索引着近期发生的事，却并没有发现什么与之对应的条目。Mark没有做错什么，如果Eduardo突然发现自己无法容忍Mark一如既往的行为，他也无能为力，只是，好吧，他以为他们可以持续更久一点的。Mark想起了Erica Albright对他说“我们需要谈谈”后扇来的那一巴掌，心情顿时好了许多。起码这次，他想象不出来什么肢体冲突，呃，应该没有。

“嘿！”Eduardo停下脚步，右手轻轻搭在他的左肩上，“看着我。”

Mark侧过身，缓缓地抬起头，他眯起眼，希望自己没有想得太大声。

“只是谈谈好吗？别想太多。”

Wardo的语气听起来像葬礼。“嗯。”Mark不情愿地轻哼，手指在帽衫口袋里扭在一起。

“那么，晚上宿舍见。”

不知何时，他们已经走到了分叉口。

Mark在下午很不专业地一个字也没听进去(虽然他平时也没听几个字)，即便在他最喜欢的课堂答疑挑刺时间也异常沉默。

迟钝如Mark，终于在连续4个小时的思考后察觉出了他和Wardo之间某种意义上的情感危机。

这不是Mark的错，你不能指望天天跟程序打交道的人擅长察言观色，那不是他的领域。而Eduardo，从来都是擅长情感协调这一方面的人，他们的一日三餐、游戏夜和电影夜，Eduardo把它们安排得恰到好处(特别是做爱的频率)，Mark不喜欢改变，而Eduardo喜欢仅仅有条。直到某一天，显然，有人想重置那张日程表。

问题不出在他身上，Mark不知道别人如何应对此种情况，鉴于Dustin常年保持黄金单身状态，而Chris的感情生活通常不超过一个月。没有人告诉他在这种被动的环境下，“谈谈”意味着善始善终还是无疾而终。

等到他浑浑噩噩地从图书馆回到Kirkland时，已经快午夜了。Mark站在宿舍门口，冰冷的月光透过墙上的玻璃窗照射进楼道，他咬着下唇，内心希望Wardo忘了这件事，或者等得不耐烦就走了。

然而那是Eduardo，他从不遗忘也从不违约。桌上放着一份外卖，棒极了，看起来是足够重要的事，让他等待到10点。

Mark悄无声息地溜到电脑桌前，他需要某些让他冷静下来的东西。

“有件事我必须告诉你。”Wardo搬过房间里的唯一一把扶手椅，他直接跳过了责备Mark晚归的环节，直面着Mark的方向，他的黑眼圈有些明显，“这很重要。”

Mark呆滞地看着Eduardo的嘴唇，它们看起来如此悲伤。他应该做点什么，或许这是他最后一次机会，如果这时候他吻过去，就不会发生接下来的任何事了。

于是，Mark真的这么做了，这绝对是他人生中做的最正确的事之一。他倾身揪起Eduardo的西装衣领，趁对方惊讶之际压上自己的嘴唇。

“Mar——唔!”Eduardo显然没意料到事情的走向。

Mark强势地撬开Eduardo的嘴，他爬上扶手沙发，直接跨坐在Wardo大腿上，双手扶着他的脖子，不顾一切地将自己的舌头在Wardo的口腔里搅动着。

“我……必……须……” 他感觉到Wardo在努力地合上嘴，Mark把手移到了对方的后脑勺。他的舌头笨拙地舔过对方的上腭，引起后者一阵丧气地呻吟。

Mark庆幸扶手椅足够大和柔软，足以让他的双腿跪在两侧而困住椅子上的人。他卖力地吮吸着对方的舌头，并且不自觉地来回磨蹭对方的胯部，他们很久没做爱了，下腹堆积起来的热度让他的心跳持续加快。Mark脑海里突然出现了Dustin对他最喜欢的扶手沙发掩面尖叫的画面，内心一阵满足。

在他的热情攻势下，Eduardo的手掌原本推拒着Mark的肩膀，却逐渐落到了Mark的后腰上，他渐渐掌握了节奏，现在变成他的舌头引导着Mark的。之前Mark的乱吻一气让口水打湿了他们的下巴，而Wardo再次发挥了他的特长，让一切都变得秩序井然。Eduardo的嘴吸着Mark的下唇，照顾到了他嘴里的每一个部位，没有黏湿的口水，它全被他们吞咽下去。Mark将身体紧紧贴在Eduardo身上。

亲吻渐渐平息下来，Mark大胆推测Wardo就此忘了此行的目的。Eduardo的嘴离开了Mark的口腔，顺着他的嘴角移到Mark的脖颈。

“你不用这么紧张，”Wardo的嘴贴着他的耳后根，声音闷闷的。

Mark的全身都紧绷在了一起，他的手指紧紧缠绕着Wardo浓密的头发，直到他感觉有一只手从腰部挪到了他的屁股。

“嗯哼……”Mark对那只手的揉捏毫无异议，事实证明，那的确有助于放松。

Wardo将头从Mark的脖颈处移开了，他抬头直视着Mark的双眼，后者还有点迷茫， “别太吃惊，我只是、想告诉你我的真实身份。”

“什么真实身份？”Mark皱眉，直接把想法从嘴里倒了出来，“你要告诉我你一个月不跟我做爱就是因为你是某个国家的秘密特工，或者你现在就要在月光下变身了？”

“呃，某种程度上，你说对了。”

“那一点也不好笑。”Mark眯起双眼，试图在Wardo的脸上发现心虚的成分。如果这是什么恶作剧或者噩梦，现在就该结束了。而Wardo只是睁大他那双无辜的bambi eyes，忽略放在他屁股上的手的话或许更有说服力。

他们对视了5秒。

“你——”

“我——”

“Mark，这次让我先说——”

Mark直截了当，“你是个狼人。”

“你不能抢我的话——等等，你怎么知道我要说什么？”Eduardo瞪大双眼，看起来比Mark还吃惊，好像是被戳穿而不是主动袒露身份。

“你知道的，我的青春期妹妹，我陪她看过Teen Wolf。”

“我以为你的反应会更大一点，尖叫不指望，起码面露一点惧意。”

“以我们现在的姿势，不。”Mark挺直腰板，得意地看着Eduardo，原来几厘米的海拔优势真的很影响人的心情。

“噢。”Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，那儿还湿润不堪。

如果不是什么分手前的谈话，Mark什么都能接受，他们毕竟在美国，不缺少任何烂俗的编剧和异想天开。 “Okay，这解释了一切。”

“解释什么？”

“你的牙齿，它们有时咬得我很痛，”Mark眨了眨眼，眼里闪过一丝狡黠，“吸我的时候也是，不过那通常会刺激得我直接射出来。”

“我的错，如果你觉得不舒服的话，应该告诉我的。”Wardo的脸上出现了一抹正直的红晕。

“我不介意，大部分时候我喜欢带着那些吻痕，好吧，咬痕，”Mark在Eduardo的腿上微微扭动着，试图找到一个舒服的位置，“当我的衣物摩擦着红肿皮肤的时候，那让我感觉到你的存在。”

Eduardo棕色的瞳仁在月光下闪闪发亮，“还有呢？我的什么露出了马脚？”

“你从来不忘记戴套，但我有时能尝得出来，那不正常，” Mark感觉他的屁股被捏的有点疼， “你的精液烫的惊人，我一直以为是我自己太敏感了，其实是你生理——”

Mark听到Wardo从喉咙深处发出的一声低吼，他感觉自己的双腿被托了起来。

“嘿！”Mark不满地抗议道，双腿自觉夹紧了Eduardo的腰，他不担心自己会掉下来，他知道狼人的力量，再次感谢Arielle。

Mark的头很快摔到了他的枕头上，头晕目眩之间，他仅有的几件衣物就被扒了下来，Eduardo的西装有些难弄，但鉴于有四只手同时解决(Mark对于皮带下的热度蠢蠢欲动)，很快他们就赤诚相对。

Eduardo忙着从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，一个月没有使用或许让它生了灰尘，Mark心不在焉地想着。

在床上确实比在沙发上方便，除了某些不利因素，Eduardo跪在他的上方，一个具有战略性优势的位置。Mark不甘示弱地先发制人，他用手臂勾上Eduardo的脖子，试图继续进行未完成的亲吻，而Wardo却将攻势转移到了下方，Mark感觉到冰凉的手指伸进他的后穴。该死，他被咬了一口，就在胸前，他不该说那些话的。

Mark想要骂出声，然而出口的“fuck”好像变了调，这很不幸地鼓励了身上的人的恶劣行径。Mark愤懑地想着，双腿配合地夹紧了Wardo的腰。

当Eduardo进来的时候，Mark意识到他没有带套，他决定说点什么庆祝一下。

“我很高兴你在月圆之夜终于放弃了对橡胶制品的迷恋。”

“认真的？ Moon of the wolf？”

“Yeah，there，你会嚎、嚎叫吗，当你高潮的时候？”

“我们做过那么多次，你觉得呢？”

“或许你只是压抑了心中的小狼，那肯定很困难(hard)。”

“没错，it's HARD。”Eduardo把Mark的腿折到胸前，更深地进入，引得Mark一阵抽气。

“我喜欢，啊，攻坚、克难。”Mark坚持说完破碎的话语，这有些太多了，他闭上眼睛。

Wardo加快向前耸进的速度。

“Yeah，harder，pleeeeease！”Mark从不吝啬他的声音，因为Wardo的反应让他获得了超出事物本身的愉悦，何乐而不为呢？

他的身体随着Eduardo的抽插一起来回晃动，Mark在呻吟和恳求之间伸出手抚摸自己的硬挺，用力地上下撸动，Wardo忙着操他，没有怎么管。

Mark很快就迎来了高潮，和以往一样的棒，在天堂逛了几秒后，他收缩着后穴，好像是在榨出Eduardo的精液，他抚摸着Wardo的背部，上面已经有了深深的指印。

Eduardo在几下狠狠的冲刺后射在了他的体内，Mark感觉腹部涌过一阵暖流，炙热的液体从他的后穴滴落出来，他不禁呻吟出声，没错了，这就是他想要的。

当Wardo趴在他身上湿哒哒地亲吻他的时候，Mark联想到了犬科动物的天性，于是设身处地地没有推他下来。

“这和普通的性爱没什么区别。”

Wardo的头埋在Mark的锁骨，他一遍遍地轻轻咬着它，听到这句话时顿住了。这让他留在Mark体内的阴茎存在感异常明显。

“你想要我怎么样？一个狂暴的混蛋(*badass motherfucker也有cool 男友力max的意思)？”

“不知道，我以为你会变成狼什么的。”

Wardo在他的身侧撑起手肘，像发现了什么可笑的事，眼里的笑意都要溢出来了，“你真的这么想？”

“不知道，不过我不想兽交，那很怪异。”Mark被脑海中的画面吓到了，不过Wardo的笑脸让他感到异常温暖。

“噢，我懂。”

Mark告诉自己没有在对方眼里看到任何一闪而过的奇怪想法。

“你应该早点告诉我的，显然没什么能阻止人类和狼人做爱，我们没有生殖隔离，虽然我们不能生殖。等等——我们不能吧？”

Mark无端紧张起来，他弯起膝盖，Eduardo在他腰上的手指一紧。

“不，你没有子宫，我也没有。”Wardo的表情好像被什么刺激到了。

“我很高兴听到这个，毕竟我想象不出来我会怀孕，一只小狼崽肯定很可爱，我能想象出你小时候，但是即使对于我来说，这也有点超现实了，一只爱咬人、会在我笔记本上蹦蹦跳跳的……你又硬了？”

“……没错。”

“我们的‘baby’让你硬了。”

“严格的来说，是‘你’。”

“我不怪你，那也让我有点感觉，我敢肯定狼人的发情期，如果有的话，都是火辣——”

Eduardo毫无预警地抽出了阴茎，擦过Mark刚被使用过的敏感的内壁，他被Wardo一下子翻了过来，脸对着床单。

“What the——” 他挣扎着爬起来，却在一具滚烫的身体贴上他的皮肤后停了下来。

熟悉的手指扶着他的髋骨，Wardo再次长驱直入，Mark把呻吟埋在了枕头里。

第二轮里，Eduardo没有耗费精力说话，他用惊人的力气疯狂地操着Mark，忙于达到一种前所未有的深度。而Mark花了所有的力气在尖叫和不让自己倒下去上。

他的胯部被紧紧捏着，他们连接的方式就像发情的野兽。疼痛和体位延缓了Mark高潮的时间，他把手肘横在面前，艰难地撑起上身。Wardo的每一次撞击都像是要把他操进床单，Mark的头深深陷进去，他的口水打湿了枕头。当他觉得自己不能再承受更多的时候，Wardo总会捏着他的腰把他往后拽去，然后再狠狠地向前撞击。

他在没有被触碰的情况下就射了出来，在Wardo一次次刮过他的敏感点之后，在他的嗓子喊哑了之后。这绝对是Wardo的种族优势，Mark在枕头里神志不清地想着。

他的耳边传来低沉的嘶吼和粗重的喘息，Wardo又在咬他，他的后颈上一定有一排深深的齿印，该死，肩胛骨上也是，Wardo的牙齿怎么这么尖。

不知道过了多久，Eduardo用几乎永不疲软的性器狠狠贯穿他，久到Mark的膝盖发红，大腿内侧打颤，脚趾也开始痉挛，他感觉体内有什么东西胀大起来，伴随着腹部的一阵不祥的暖意。

“Fuck！”Mark大声咒骂，“那、那是什么？”

“哈——”他听见Wardo在他耳边粗声喘气，“我的结，放松，深呼吸。”

“你的 **什么** ？”Mark想要往前爬，却被体内的巨物“卡”住了，他的腰部瞬间瘫软下去，肩膀忍不住颤抖起来。

“你能解、解释一下吗？”Mark停止了动作，防止过载的快感再次刺激他的下身。

Wardo跪在他的身侧，神色愧疚(他不用看也知道)地说:“那是某种生理结构，它让雄性狼人在伴侣体内成结，锁住精液，好提高伴侣受孕的几率。”Eduardo像背书一样一字一句地说出。

“就这样？”所以他鼓起的肚子满满地装着某人的精液？

“持续20到30分钟。”Wardo不紧不慢地说完。

“嘶——”Mark的气息不稳，可对方的特殊生殖器官让他无处可逃， “你应该早点告诉我的。”他强忍住怒意。

“你不应该说那些话的。”

“所以我现在像条母狗一样地雌伏于你都是我的错了？”

“不，那不是错误。”

“去你的，fuck！别动！那很……”

“很什么？”

“很爽，你满意了吗？”

“我……很抱歉，我爱你。”

Mark不禁皱起眉头，毕竟撅着屁股的时候不是听到这三个词的最好的时机，或许他从唇齿间泄露出来的呻吟回应了Wardo，或许没有。

事实证明，当一个狼人将用他的结锁住任何一种生物时，任何事都会迎刃而解，因为它不允许任何一方情绪太过激动，而冷静，就是解决问题的最好方法。

“所以，Christy也是狼人了？”

“Mark，你真的要在这个时候提起我的前女友吗？”

“或者她是个魅魔(succubus)”

“不，她不是……那是Chris，梦魔(incubus)。”

Mark沉默了，他在消化他听到的一切，相信他，他原本的意图真的只是打破沉默，“A，Christy是条亚洲狼，B，Chris是个男性魅魔，这就是你要告诉我的所有了吗？”

“嗯……Winklevoss是龙。”

“What——噢！”Mark震惊了，随即动作引发内壁的摩擦让他浑身一震颤栗，他的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。Wardo紧紧扣在他的腰上防止他摔下去的手对此没有任何帮助。

“只有我一个人是真正意义上的‘人’吗？”

“不，还有Dustin。”

“等等……我想起Erica和我分手的时候骂我难闻，让我一阵莫名其妙，这也是你的行为？她是什么，和你一样的小狗？”

“你不会想知道的。”

“你最好趁现在告诉我。”

“吸血鬼……Mark，这不怪你，我当初知道的时候也难以置信，但有些时候这个世界并不是常人想象的那样，他人的本质并不是能轻易察觉…… ”

Mark感觉自己有点缺氧，狼人的结也会锁住空气还是什么。

  
“Fuck my life！”他把手埋进手臂里，而Wardo恬不知耻地跟着压下身子。

这绝对是个难熬的夜晚。

* * *

*彩蛋?

“你看起来像只狗。”

“或许我可以养你，然后没有任何妹子过来跟我打招呼，因为你既不威武，也不可爱，她们只会远远地为我感到遗憾。”

“你看起来是真的丑，为什么是土黄色掺杂着黑色，难道巴西狼是以土出名的？”

“嘿嘿嘿！别想咬我，我不想打狂犬疫苗。”

“没门——不行——喂！”

“好吧，床都是你打扫的，反正你会为那些狗毛负责。所以，你想干什——”

“我一定是脑子有问题才会被一只动物按在床上侵犯——oh my god，即使是只狼，你也还这么重，快点下来！我完全没有兽交的意愿！”

“或许我沉默躺平，你会觉得我死了？”

“或者你喜欢被人摸下巴？噢，乖狗狗——不！那不意味着同意！”

“无论如何我都不会对着一只巨犬有‘性趣’的，所以请你的停下作弊的后肢，还有恶心的舌头。”

“不得不说这样显得我很傻，跟一只狗说话，嘿，狼，好了吧，狼!”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读₍₍٩( ᐛ )۶₎₎♪


End file.
